Gombal itu 'Agaknya' Penting
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Gombalan gembel yang Kagami tulis di kertas lusuh karena bosan tidak ada kerjaan benar-benar bikin sial—kalau-kalau si kecil Kise Ryota tidak mengambilnya. Setidaknya gombal kelas teri bisa menyatukan dua manusia, bukan? KagaKuro ficlet. Warnings inside. RnR?


**Gombal Itu 'Agaknya' Penting**

**Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya (KagaKuro)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki. FF belongs to me.**

**Warning : Firefighter!Kagami, Kindergarten teacher!Kuroko, child!Kise, boys love, ficlet. Don't like, don't read.**

**Based from a prompt made by Kazeyana Fami (on facebook).**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee, nee_! Kagami_-nii_, kau sedang apa, sih?" suara seorang bocah kira-kira berusia lima tahun berambut kuning terang bak matahari menyembul dari kolong meja.

"Wakh! Woi, Ryo, jangan mengagetkanku!" Kagami nyaris saja terjatuh ke belakang kalau saja tangannya yang panjang dan besar tidak memegangi tepi meja kerja tempatnya menulis (yang untungnya pada kaki meja itu sudah disekrup). Ia menarik napas panjag dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Jadi? Kagami_-nii_ bikin apaan?" Kise Ryota, Ryo akrabnya, langsung memanjat kursi dan duduk di pangkuan Kagami. Segera tangan mungilnya menyabet sebuah helm pemadam kebakaran dan memakainya dengan riang. Tak lupa menyamber sebuah kertas yang tadi sedang dicorat-coret oleh pria tinggi beralis aneh dan berambut pendek merah-hitam.

Eh? Kok ada bocah di tempat pemadam kebakaran, sih? Oh. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah Kantor Pemadam Kebakaran yang terletak tepat di sebelah sebuah TK mungil bernama TK Kiseki no Sedai. Pantas lah ada bocah TK bermain ke sana. Apalagi bocah bernama Kise ini—yang cita-citanya memang ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran. Dan dia berteman baik dengan salah satu personilnya, Kagami Taiga.

Kagami langsung mengambil kertas itu kembali, "Bocah, jangan main-main dengan in—"

Belum selesai Kagami bicara, Ryo langsung menyabet kertas itu kembali dan langsung melompat ke meja dan melompat ke bawah. Dia nyengir setan, dengan keras ia membaca (yang amat ia bangga-banggakan karena dia paling lancar membaca di TK-nya. Haha!), "Untuk Kuroko! Oh, jadi buat Kurokocchi-_sensei_, ya? Suratnya langsung kuantar yeee~" Dan dengan semangat empat lima, Ryo langsung melesat keluar gedung pemadam kebakaran itu dan langsung berlari ke TK-nya sambil teriak, "Kurokocchi-_senseeeiii_! Ada surat dari Kagami-_nii_, nih!"

"Huwaa! Bocah, kembalikan! Hei—Ryo! Wooii!" Dan Kagami pun mengejar. Sayangnya Ryo lebih cepat. Ia sampai di halaman TK, di mana gurunya tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis bermuka datar bermata biru dan berabut biru langit, sedang sibuk membersihkan halaman bersama beberapa anak-anak lain.

"_Sensei_, nih! Surat!" Ryo langsung menyerahkan surat itu kepada sang guru. Kuroko mengambilnya.

"Dari Kagami-_kun_?" tanyanya. Ryo mengangguk. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, Kuroko mulai membaca, "Untuk Kuroko, kau pasti bukan guru TK. Kau pasti pemadam kebakaran yang gagal, deh!" katanya dengan datar.

"Hei, Kuroko! Jangan dilanjutkan!"

"Soalnya kau gagal memadamkan api cintaku padamu!" lanjut Kuroko dengan datar, lagi.

Kagami menganga lebar. Surat memalukannya (yang dibuat saat jam kerja karena bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan) baru saja dibaca oleh Kuroko, orang yang ia sukai dari SMA. Ya, mereka teman sedari SMA dan bermain bersama dalam sebuah tim basket dan Kagami diam-diam menyukainya tanpa diketahui Kuroko. Miris.

"Kagami_-kun_," ia menatap Kagami.

Kagami terlihat gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana kalau Kuroko malah tidak suka padanya dan malah jijk padanya? _OMG_! Pikir Kagami kalang kabut.

Mata Kuroko masih terfokus pada Kagami sampai-sampai—

_'BLUSH!'_

Wajah datarnya memerah.

"Eh, lho? Kuroko?"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti api nakal yang tidak mau padam dari hatiku." kata Kuroko pelan.

Dan Kagami pun merona.

Gombal itu agaknya penting. Paling tidak, gombalan kelas teri juga bisa menyatukan hati manusia, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Gue nyengir nulis ini jaman baheula, jaman" 'Lempar _prompt_ ke gue dong! Ntar gue bikinin lo-lo pada _drabble/ficlet_!' sedang **_booming_** di _newsfeed_ **FB** gue. **LOL** Masalahnya gue pengen nulis **KagaKuro** kaga kesampaian terus. Eeeh, tau" si Fami datang memberi gue _prompt_ ini **_asdfghjkl_**.

_**Mind to review? :3**_


End file.
